


Perfect Storm

by HealthDrink



Series: Overwatch Bundle [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Aaaah my head, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ancient Egypt, Angela - ?, Angela - Bastet, F/F, Hatshepsut - Ana, Moira - Apep, Mwa ahahahahaha, Neferure - Fareeha, On Hiatus, Paganism, Pharah x Mercy - Freeform, She is two characters in this fic, So many gods, rocket angel, so many, time-travelling, witch!mercy, you shall see, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealthDrink/pseuds/HealthDrink
Summary: A young princess awakens from a deep slumber after evading her beloved mother's assassins.





	1. Prolouge

The sun burned over oceans of sand, golden capstones standing on top of a great dynasty eternally fascinated with death and immortality. A majestic monolith structure was erected in the image of the new Pharaoh in the dawn of the golden age. The lioness of Giza rested, in all of her glory, as the limestone statue guarded over the royal bloodline. Sleeping softly through an sacred enchantment.

Aeons before a foolish mortal by the name of Sa'im al-Dahr dare oppose her authority.

Upon the vast sky cerulean blue waters of the river Nile, the outline had young children of all classes, farmers and traders, chase the trail of the royal canopy long after it left their sight. Hoping for a miracle or a blessing for their families by catching a glimpse of their ruler making her daily journey of inspection. All Egyptians were sailors at heart. The royal family were no exception. Controlling the agriculture, fishing and cotton trade through the newly established Silk Road, the Pharaoh made sure religion and technology fused perfectly into a well oiled machine.

"Your Highness?"

The canopy shimmered with traces of gold and onyx under the embrace of Ra. Black dominant eyes gazed at the high priest before her.

Everyone stopped, waiting for permission to continue.

"Resume."

The priest bowed, resuming the morning report. Saying how Renenūtet was giving the crops and wheat that made the economy move much needed blessings. How Ra had become generous with bountiful fruits such as crops, melons and grain being ready to be harvested. Khnum has been generous with the successful and healthy amount of fish they and the lower classes of fishermen have captured and cultured for the use of consumption. But the priest urged caution, to not fall for the trap of over exploiting these gifts like the Pharaoh that came before. The Goddess of the Nile, Anuket, was returning back to her old ways. Whispering to Tefnut to not perform her duties whilst her beloved Sobek feasted on the fruits of labour. He consulted the direct bond between gods and men to start preparing her country for a draught to prevent famine, but to not alarm her subjects. The panic through word of mouth would cause more harm than benefits.

With one nod, the noble fishermen started to case their nets into the river, the rowers resumed their path towards the palace.

The fishermen from the lower region of Nubia started their chores and daily routines.

They could not start before the Ptolemys caught their first batch out of ancient tradition, reinstated after fierce strings of civil war.

Long, straightened black hair seamed in nothing but the best oils bore the responsibility of two countries under the same crown. Ceremonial clothing woven through expert hands sewing for the royal family from generation to generations covered their Pharaoh from head to toe. Natural divine beauty and confident posturing emitting from the direct relative of the almighty Ra, father of all sons and daughters of Egypt and the sole creator of the Nile. A warrior and a ruler, Hatshepsut took care of her country with a just hand split fairly between duty and might, always under the consultation of her most trusted advisors.

Reminiscence about the joys of family and her younger years brought a vision of Hatshepsut's most precious treasure in mind.

"Where is Neferure? My mind will not be at rest until I see my daughter."

The High Priest let out a small sigh, knowing this conversation will only end in frustration and prematurely end the assessment.

"Your highness. You know how... _high spirited_ the young princess is. We have ensured the locks of her chamber have been fully strengthened this time."

Docking the canopy, all royal subjects waited in two opposing sides until their ruler stepped down from deck, not wanting fuss over something so little, knowing exactly _where_ her child's rebellious spirit came from.

"Shall we make a little wager High Priest? She  **is** my daughter after all."

Letting another sigh, this time deeper, the priest frowned at his royal highness questionable hobby. "I do not gamble, usually. But I always make an exception for you, majesty."

"Your highness!"

Two albino Nubians from the infantry ran towards their Pharaoh, knowing the lack of introductions will not trouble their new leader. Bending a knee towards their leader, they awaited orders.

"Speak. What troubles you? Be swift."

"I-it's Neferure! She's managed to escape! We don't know HOW your grace, but we **will** find her!"

The buffer soldier made a little sneer towards the speaking guard.

"Allow me to mention, your majesty, that if _someone_ had paid attention to the door rather than insist on guarding _only_ the windows, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Don't start _that_ again B-"

"I'm sure you will. Both of you. Now go."

Instantly returning to their posts, where they last saw the heir to the throne.

Hatshepsut pondered quietly on her own.

"If I were Neferure... where would I be right now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little story popped up after hearing a _particular_ song. Do you like? Please leave a review whenever you can. :)


	2. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter with a Heka will bring forth the future Queen of Egypt's salvation and doom.

The courtyard had just opened the gates to the capital's market.

It was prosperous with traders hailing from all corners of the old world. The boisterous pathways contained various sorts of jewellery, pottery and perfumes of all shapes and prices. Musicians were hypnotising dangerous snakes with the rhythmic use of drums and charm of wind instruments. Experts were sitting in the cool shade of the narrow stalls, weaving flax into linen through massive looms.

Fast as fearless lighting. Yet gentle, like the sleeping waves of the summer seas.

Locals of the upper region of the nile were either sharing their heroic stories when they fought off the Nabians' failed rebellion under the conqueror of the two kingdoms, Thothmes I, or played simple board games of Senet between members of the family, mostly fathers and sons.

Fishermen of all generations were cutting, cleaning and selling their prized stock of fish, chucking hecklers and noisemakers away to the local sentry when causing trouble. Whilst serving their customers and helping each other out, they also had to stay wary of the riffraff who cannot afford a single crumb of supper to not take their livelihood away when their attention was elsewhere.

Be it birds. Or pests of the streets.

A young figure ran under the archway, ignoring the cracking slab of stone in the middle of the coutyard. Hanging on each and every part of its sides, cut off hands rotted into the sun, warning thieves to not break the law.

Law has no say to the ones who's master is the growl that will never taste a fine roasted meal in their entire lifetime.

_"Taaza machhalee! Bikree ke lie taaza machhalee!"_

_"Ejjew! Ejja l'hawn int! Iva inti habibi! Dan id deheb kollu jista' ikun tieghek!"_

_"Zhǐyǒu zuì hǎo de sīchóu-! Zhǐyǒu zuì hǎo de sīchóu-!"_

_"Limadha taswiat qlyla? Tueal 'iilaa mutajariy fatat sghyr!"_

_'Pretty necklace for a pretty lady? Come fort, I'll show you more!'_

Running too fast to understand all vendors, the cloaked figure dashed downwards towards the street of jewellery, the most popular market littered with guards patrolling around the area. Gold, silver, brass and copper gleamed on the side, hoping to catch the eye of their future owner amist all crowds of people, small and elderly.

The tiny traveller finally reached to the destination she wanted. Reaching a well guarded stall, she waved towards the Asiatic woman who takes care of the precious carving of sapphire metal turned into table ornaments, statues honouring the gods and possible gifts such as...

"Welcome, if it isn't my favourite customer!"

The language was foreign, but the girl could reply to her perfectly. "Hello!"

The girl was careful to keep her face hidden from the public. She did not want anyone to know that the 'princess' was passing by the market stalls again. More because of her uncle rather than her mother. The Queen used to this too when she was many moons younger. Neferure gave some coin to some starving children that looked her age before arriving, hoping this would stave their hunger for food a little while.

She hoped her mother's efforts to improve the economy and reach out for more than the rich class would help the lower grow in the future.

As Queen Hatshepsut said, she wanted to be the Pharaoh of every Egyptian. 

Neferure's uncle, Thothmes III... was more traditional in that regards.

"You came just in time! These have just arrived. Precious stones collected from the vast desert and at a good price. Is there something you like?"

Another cloaked figure dashed behind the princess. The slender looking merchant continued.

"I see you like this stone? Would you like me to turn it into a necklace? A brooch, perhaps? I'll give you a good price too for being such a loya-"

Before either could continue, the young girl's arm was savagely grabbed and yanked towards an angry merchant's face.

"There you are! Wretched **thief**! Give me back what you **stole**!" 

The foreign merchant immediately came to Neferure's aid. "She's no thief! Let her go you brute-!"

Unfortunately, the furious diamond seller did not speak or understand Hindi. The girl was steady on the ground, facing him without fear.

"I did not steal anything. I was with the merchant before you. How could I-"

"Then how do you explain **this?!** " A single, well cut diamond was found from one of the girl's pockets, pulled roughly from the other merchant's hand. Realising the running figure did more than just passed by her, Neferure started shouting with all might.

"I didn't steal that! I was framed! Let me go-!"

The angry merchant yanked at Neferure's arm, calling for one of the sentry to carry the sentence.

" _Guards!!_ "

"Stop! I didn't steal anything! _I'm_ -!"

Stopped by a harsh pull, Neferure found herself face to face with a sharp blade. "I've never seen you before. This is the first time. We will show mercy." Relief came too brief. "In the name of Queen Hatshepsut, we name you a thief." The Hindu merchant's pleas were drowned by the sound of howling merchants who felt vindicated by the violence towards the framed thief. The leader made a quick nod towards the guard.

"Chop only the fingers that stole the diamond."

" **NO-!** "

"You shouldn't have taken what wasn't yours! Pathetic rat-!"

The sword came down with a swift, final movement, swinging towards the pinned hand of an innocent child.

Until a hand stopped the blow, holding the weapon in its place firmly into the air, blocking the sun ray's path.

The princess looked into the eyes of her saviour.

Vivid, cerulean blue came to the young princess' sight. None of the stones the kind merchant had compared to the light shining through beautiful orbs. What strikes the princess most was the shimmering colour of gold and violet surrounding the iris of her saviour. 

The rest of the sword stopping hero was even more fascinating.

Pale skin, snow white perfection. Black hair, dark as the vastest skies of midnight hours. Exotic clothes that clearly did not belong to a mere merchant or common folk...

Needless to say, the head strong princess was smitten at first sight. Left breathless, she do not even have the courage to speak.

"You were about to make a big mistake. This girl is no thief. She is innocent."

Pointing towards the thief, who remained in the crowd out of sheer arrogance, the woman continued.

"That is the one you are looking for. He stole the diamond." 

"Yes! I saw him! He ran beside my shop before-! As I said-!"

The true thief ran away for dear life, evading any guard that came in sight.

"Halt! In the name of the Pharaoh! **Stop! Thief-** -!"

The saviour darted between Hindi and Egyptian Arabic with ease, marking herself as a foreign scholar. "Are we all clear now?"

The merchant from before nodded towards the woman, but not before giving a sharp glare towards Neferure, still believing she was the culprit.

"You got away _this_ time. Stay away from my cart, filthy peasant! You are not welcome here!"

That statement brought the princess out of the enchantment. "Why you-! Do you have any idea who..."

Sighing, Neferure calmed herself down, not wanting to reveal who she was, even if it cost her a few fingers. "Arrogant man..."

"Yes he was."

Neferure suddenly realised the woman was behind her, the accent behind well spoken Egyptian Arabic unrecognisable despite her education. Raising her cloak, hoping to hide her reddened face (and ears) the princess hoped to leave a good impression towards the person who saved her life. "I-I-I w-would like to t-thank you for before. T-they almost chopped my fingers off... I-I am most grateful."

"Yes. I am most grateful as well."

A taller hooded figure stood behind the stall, having seen everything from afar. It was hard to see. But the royal bearings tattooed till minimal details on one side of the stranger's face gave away who she really was.

Neferure gulped audibly, instantly recognising her mother's voice.

"We will have a talk later, my child. But I must tell you. You were very brave, but _foolish_. Did you believe the guards would've stopped without revealing who you are?" Neferure kept her head lowered. "You know what the punishment is for stealing. Which I have no doubt you did not. They could've taken more than simply your fingers by law."

As if reminded of the crisis averted, the monarch in disguise raised her stare towards the foreigner and the Hindi woman.

"I am grateful for your interventions. Not everyone would've done the same. I will see you are rewarded."

Both women gave a slight bow towards the Pharaoh, not wanting to reveal the identity of either sovereign.

"Mere duty, your grace."

Darting towards the stall and the robed woman, a beautiful brooch in the shape of a scarab finally caught the eye of the young princess.

Running towards the merchandise, she quickly asked. "C-can I have that one?"  

"Of course majesty. You can have it! Free of charge."

"But-!"

"It is the least I could do, your grace. I am sorry to not speak your language. I would've helped you out of that mess a lot quicker. Here you go."

Holding the well crafted glazed brooch encased with emeralds, sapphires and precious rubies, the princess offered it to the woman, not daring to let a word slip.

"Thank you, your grace. But it is not necessary-"

"P- _please_."

That was all Neferure managed to utter out of nervousness.

"Oh?"

The Queen was amused by the offering. "It is not usual for my daughter to be so quiet. Perhaps you should take it. It could bring her voice back."

Gently taking the brooch from the princess' sweating palm, the weight was replaced with something else entirely.

"Wha-?"

"A gift for a gift. That bottle contains nectar from the gods. A very powerful one too. When the time comes to use it, you will know. Take precious care of it."

The princess started at the bottle. It contained purple liquid. "What is this?"

"We will meet again, princess."

Neferure looked up, wanting to know more about the woman who saved her. "Wait! D-did you like it? What is your-"

Nothing but people and merchandise. That's what Neferure saw before her.

"M-mother! She disappeared! She was right here! Did you see where she went?"

"Who my dear?"

"The lady! The woman who saved me!"

"She's right before you, Neferure."

The Pharaoh and Indian merchant stared at the young princess questioningly.

"It seems this experience has shook you harshly. We should return to the palace." An elegant eyebrow was raised towards the other merchant who kept glaring towards the Queen's daughter. "But not before..."

As the Pharaoh walked towards the arrogant peasant, Neferure kept trying to spot in vain the blue eyed woman through the crowds of people.

"Are you alright, your grace?" A huge gasp was emitted from the other side of the street, followed by strings of apologies and a sharp crack of a whip. "You seem pale... may I offer you something?"

The scarab brooch was missing.

Shaking her head, Neferure tried clearing her thoughts, wondering if she had imagined the saviour out of panic, or a mirage.

Then she saw it.

A sleek, black cat held a freshly caught fish in it's mouth, still alive, trying to escape the feline's jaw. An unmistakable brooch was hanging on the cat's collar. When spotted, the cat lowered the prey for a second, letting out a melodic cry as the princess started running towards her. An ice blue glance made the girl's heart race uncontrollably, a pang of tightness crushing all air out of her developing ribcage.

An ache that would haunt the princess from that moment forth.

A steady hand stopped Neferure from going any further.

It was Queen Hatshepsut, daughter of Amun and Thothmes I. "I have settled everything. Did you see something?"

The cat was gone.

"No."

"Let's go home."

"Yes mother."

As the two royals walked it safely back home, the feline stared towards them, two pointy ears and sentient slit orbs flickered towards its surroundings, following them until they reached the palace.

The sunshine danced around the stones engraved on the gift the Heka gladly accepted from the doomed princess.

_Yes. You are worth saving._

The cat stayed at watch, hopping onto a wheat barrel. An elegant tail swishing back and forth whilst the palace doors closed with the strength of four men on either side.

_We will meet again._

The princess looked behind one last time before walking the stairway, defeat clearly resting on her shoulders.

_Your majesty._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The merchant's cries for sale are a mix between Indian, Chinese, Maltese and Arabic. 
> 
> I tried to find a way to write Hebrew phonetically, but I didn't manage. (They were not slaves in Hatshepsut's time)
> 
> I hope you like this one. They'll be a few more updates. Till we meet again!


	3. Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the princess overseas her royal duties, a snake whispers softly into a jealous uncle's ears...

Days and years flew by. Egypt flourished under the rule of their beloved Pharaoh. Her subjects, loyal or otherwise, reaped many rewards from the golden age. The abundant, rationed crops served well under the long draught, which had recently concluded. The Queen, having placed all of her strength in keeping her country united, took a much needed rest from the heavy burden of the crown. The young princess, now all grown up and having become the established leader of the Queen's royal soldiers without any favours, was attending a ceremony.

The ceremony was taking place in the palace gardens. No one could perform their duties before the priest had the final say. Neferure, adorned in a modest, full length dress with one shoulder strap, attended the ceremony in the Queen's name. Wearing the family jewels, the golden glares against the morning sun revealed her social status. This is one of her many obligations.

But she was more than ready to meet them all.

 _Nehes, nehes, nehes,                        Awake, awake, awake,_  
_Nehes em hotep,                              Awake in peace,_  
_Nehes em neferu                              Lady of Peace._  
_Nebet hotepet                                 Rise thou in peace,_  
_Weben em hotep,                             Rise thou in beauty._  
_Weben em nefuru,                            Goddess of Life,_  
_Nutjert en Ankh,                               Beautiful in heaven,_  
_Nefer em pet!                                  Heaven is in peace._  
_Pet em hotep                                   Earth is in peace._  
_Tu em hotep.                                   O Goddess,_  
_Nutjert sat Nut                                 Daughter of Nut,_  
_Sat Get,                                          Daughter of Geb,_  
_Merit Ausar;                                     Beloved of Osiris,_  
_Nutjert asha renu!                             Goddess rich in names!_  
_Anekh brak.                                      All praise to you._  
_Anekh brak.                                      All praise to you._  
_Tu a atu. Tu a atu. Nebet Aset!           I adore you. I adore you. Lady Isis!_

The priests made their chants, drums accompanying the rhythm of the morning prayer towards the winged goddess of peace, Isis. "Bless almighty Ra and Aton," the high priest concluded his daily prayer, "for today shall be the start of a great day, as fortune has allowed."

Neferure's stare darted quickly towards the open balcony.

Three of her uncle's loyal men were laughing loudly, downing many sachets of beer. The only was to access the main palace was through the main entrance, under the balcony the three henchmen were currently feasting upon.

If their behaviour bothered the High Priest, he took no notice. But to the trained ear, his words said otherwise.

"For every joy... there is a _price_ to be paid. By the power of Amun-Ra and Osiris, you all may leave now."

Concluding her prayer, a pleasant thought flowed through the princess, her uncle's goons temporarily forgotten. Many moons had passed, yet not a day or night ended for Neferure without recalling the moment she had encountered her saviour as a child.

Beautiful, bright, sparking orbs still vivid in her mind as the first time she laid eyes on them.

She wondered what become of _that_ particular scribbler...

Bowing towards the Priest, Neferure started leaving, eager to resume her duties. The crowd around the altar started dissipating. She heard someone call her name. The princess turned slightly, bemused by the royal vizier. Did he forget some--

Without any warning, red hot wine doused the unsuspecting princess from the skies above.

She raises her head, anger vividly showing, as unstoppable howling laughter emerged from the three perpetrators.

_"Your dress looks lovely now~ ack, look at what you've all done! She is SO upset-!"_

_"Make way for the Captain! She's got to be presentable~"_

_"Not dressed like **THAT** -!"_

Shaking her head out of disgust, Neferure kept walking inside, not wanting to satisfy any one of them by giving any sort of reaction. The Vizier waited until the High Priest turned his back towards the dissipating crowd, literally chasing the disgraced royal's shadow, an apologetic expression clinging on his sundried but still wise visage.

"I **_tried_** warning you before your Highness, I would've shown you the backdoor. Those **pests** are not exactly in their right minds-"

_"Stuff that up your hole you lick booting suck up-!"_

_"Yeah, give us another prayer! Make it rain tits and wine-!"_

_"There goes the royal vizier again! Always wanting to run away! Go tell the Pharaoh on us, we're waiting!"_

"How **dare** you. _All of you_. You owe your princess **AND** your future Queen an apology!"

_"She can't be Queen if she keeps playing to be a commander-!"_

The princess remained tight lipped, but only until one made the mistake of insulting the living incarnation of the morning and evening star. 

_"Maybe she wants to become a midwife, just like Hati should've been!"_

_"Well she IS already warming the seat up for our King! That's all she can do, she **is** barren-"_

" **Majesty-** "

Too late.

Raising her posture and pointing furiously towards the slander, the princess' words were barely contained, the thought of this attitude being common towards her mother and ruler made Neferure's stomach turn in disgust. The growing confidence of the three henchmen was silenced with a single, cold focused glare. "Did the wine make you forget so easily?  **Who** was the one chosen by Amun? **Who**  IS the daughter of Ra, owner _and_ sovereign of **anything** that touches the Nile? **Who** stands over the river, **who** maintains the cosmic order? **Tell me, who** is the one bearing the crown of King Thutmose, ruling the **whole** kingdom, **the very ground beneath your feet _at this very moment_?** "

Putting away her hand, Neferure gave one last glance upwards, teeth gritted to prevent seething fury from taking over control.

" **Queen** Hatshepsut is STILL your ruler, as by Amun's decree. You all just _sicken_ me."

Placing the back palm on her face to remove the odour of cheap wine, the princess realised the irritation was due to the detailed makeup ending up being smeared upon parts of her cheek. Following the vizier's coaxing, she retreated back to her chamber, but not before biting her thumb towards the cowards, who now pretended to have been doing nothing wrong towards the sentry, who was controlled by the capital's guard. Bowing slightly, the vizier waited outside as Neferure stepped inside, locking the door.

Taking a deep breath, she looked around the comforting sights of the spacious bedchamber. 

Gone were the locks installed around the clasps of the windows, some nails from days passed having been kept for remembrance value. The morning sun gave a comforting sense of warmth in all corners of the room, letting in much needed energy seep through the princess. She went for the incense burner, laying peacefully on a well decorated chair, fashioned out of the finest ivory and gilded wood. The armchair's legs were carefully carved into a lioness' claws by an expert hand. All Egyptians believed that by shaping any usable object, be it a sturdy boat or a simple brush, into figures that represented either caryatid or beasts, would prevent chaos from taking over reason.

This helped the Gods to maintain order within the universe.

Fetching the wooden box, she opened the lowest part, bringing out a few incense burners she had bought fresh from the market. Shutting the little door, and opening the upper compartment, the princess lighted one of the burners, still deep in the memory of humiliation from before. She needed to clear her mind. Or **they** will come to her sight, intrusing every thought that should be focused and dedicated to her men.

That she cannot allow.

Rain scented, mesmerising trails of smoke slowly came out from the lit tip, the intricate designs helping the scent spread across the room. Neferure let the smells of Nag Champa calm her demeanour, eliminating all negative emotions from her system. Rising from her chair, the princess grabbed a warm, soft cloth left for her use by the maid. Patting it gently across her face, all traces of smears resided elsewhere.

With precise motions and careful gestures, a sharp eyeliner brought back the royal markings back to life.

Neferure considered summoning the maids in order to bathe into a remote part of the Nile, an area only royal subjects were allowed to enter, sealed off towards unwanted company and predators. She was severely tempted wash off the smell those ignorant fools poured over her like a common grape container. But the incense has done its job.

And it was almost time to get back to work.

Gently combing all heavy drops of wine out of her luxurious black hair, a set of dark brown orbs, now filled with peace and tranquillity, rested on an ivory made set containing a peculiar kind of beverage. One that would be shared and passed down to oriental cultures in the sands of time. Filling the container with clean water, it was carefully filtered and flowed out.

Whilst the tea pourer started heating up, Neferure removed the shoulder strap, letting the dress fall down to the soles of her feet. Opening the rich, pine oak cabinet, all of her identity resided in the hanging pieces of equipment before her.

When the Queen assigned her the duty of becoming the royal guard captain, she couldn't have been happier.

Being the elite guard of the Pharaoh had obligations. Duties. Responsibilities.

Duties that involved not getting betrothed to an uncle she never cared for or loved from a young age.

Sighing softly, the princess scolded herself. She let intrusive thoughts enter her mind again. Perhaps two burners should've been lit.

The gleam of sunlight shining on the curve of the cleaned, recently sharpened Khopesh sword reflected the woman's determined stare. Wearing her silver armour piece by piece, Neferure quickly scanned the morning patrol she has to do with the guards, fresh from the paramilitary training grounds. Placing the trusted ornate weapon in her hands, the deep, forward curve of the blade was set back into its rightful sheath.

Drinking the tasty flavour of the aromatic tea, the princess made a small prayer towards Ra, hoping he'll listen to help her mother make a swift recovery. Determination filling her heart, Neferure felt nothing could defeat her or dampen the skies ahead.

Wearing a new set of sandals, ones that were royal cemetary friendly, the princess made one last prayer towards the goddess Isis, and left the bedchamber. 

* * *

The vizier was kind enough to have waited for the princess to open her chamber, entering the well decorated corridors once more.

"Well. I have said it before princess. But those clothes really make you a fine captain for our soldiers."

Smiling towards the elder sage, Neferure quietly rebuffed the priest's obvious attempt at small talk.

"It is my actions that make me a leader, not cloth."

"Quite right your highness. Quite right..."

Seeing how the high priest suddenly turned pensive, she scrunched her eyebrows in curiosity, wordlessly beckoning him to be clearer about his earlier comments. "Might I execute some caution, your Highness?"

One nod was enough for the vizier to continue.

"Ever since Pharaoh has fallen ill, princess, those awful hooligans have been acting like they own the place."

Worry and anxiety filled the royal's consultant, his voice heeding the seriousness of the situation.

"Do not let your uncle have ANY power over you. He will exploit everything that comes in order to take your mother's throne."

Neferure folded her arms, hiding anger towards her _beloved_ relative with tightly clenched fists, hanging on her elbows side by side.

"What might you suggest?"

"Find a suitor. A good one. One that will care for you should the crown fall on your shoulders, and by Ra so it shall. But you must act quickly. Before the moon sleeps for three nights."

"You act as if Pharaoh could--"

"She won't. **Yet**. It is a possibility."

The flames clacking and dancing into their posts were the only sounds heard in the vicinity for a few moments.

Neferure felt her head became a thoughtless stone for uncountable seconds. "You had told me otherwise before, vizier."

"Only because Queen Hati looked like she was recovering. But it's been three days. Her fever has increased." Shaking his head sadly, he continued. "If... **if** she is called by Osiris before you are betrothed, you'll HAVE to marry Prince Thutmose, your majesty."

"But Pharaoh is the Queen-"

"- _Regnant_ , as by law your grace. Should she... leave us, in these dire hours, you'll be nothing more than a stepping stone for that slimeball who wants to be King."

"How does a suitor change my position?"

"Your uncle needs to marry YOU in order to obtain the crown. But if you are already affianced, the crown is tied to **your** hands and **your** bloodline."

Many candles, old and new, lit in honour of the goddess of justice, Ma'at, flickering gently as they provided much needed light indoors.

"Your grandfather, King Thutmose, bless Anubis, knew of this possibility. That is why he let Hati, your mother, stay as Queen Regnant even when Prince Thutmose became of age. The decree in his will saved you and the dynasty from falling in the wrong hands."

"Before Amun gave my mother's rule his blessings."

" _Exactly_ Princess. Now you see reason."

Stoking the red bellied coals with the hilt of one of her trusted knives, the princess had one, dark, nagging thought.

"What if he tries to kill me before marrying me?"

An aged hand went through the priest's beard, pondering every scenario. "He'd have to go through our Pharaoh first. Our one, **true** Pharaoh."

His words reassuring, the princess placed her weapon back in it's place, confidence returning to her appearance.

"Thank you. You always know how to make sense of everything."

Bowing slightly towards the young princess, an obvious ache flashed through the elder priest, barely being able to bend his back.

"I only serve. You have nothing to thank for."

* * *

A small, symmetrical creature purred at the priest's words, staying cleverly hidden behind the stone fire holder's claws, sculpted after the hands of the Jackal god. Its long, black coat camouflaged perfectly with the shadows emitted from the flame's energy.

_I haven't witnessed this conversation before. The path I set for her must've formed-_

The two mortals couldn't see it. Out of the corner of the feline's silted eyes, a silent monster slithered its way towards its destination, having heard enough from the conversation.

For even amongst gods, there were ears within walls.

* * *

A slave, one of the many prizes of war, picked up what remained of the eaten meal, leaving as soon as he had come. Deep into his thoughts, a man stayed onto his chair, black bull hooves carved into its ends, as an open defiance to the current Pharaoh's symbol. For this figure, Queen Hati was nothing but a mere usurper. The candles shone brightly, yet dimmed when a gust of wind made the window's shutters move with its strength. A dark shadow descended upon him, offering precious wisdom with a charismatic smile. 

"Speak Apophis. I am running out of patience."

"Getting a little uppity now, are we? Have you forgotten who made you so easily, your grace?"

The older man huffed in annoyance, having heard the same words ushered from the god of chaos many times before. Staring into the goblet, he attempted to take a sip, but his reflection showed up, making him notice the grey hairs barely hidden under his sun shielding wig. With rage only a bull could imitate, he flung the goblet down to the floor, making the chair representing his symbol fall down alongside it.

"And I'm running out of TIME too! And who's fault is **that**. **I** should be King right now! **I** should be on the throne, where that _filthy usurper_ resides-!" 

The snake god stayed silent, enjoying the reactions coming from the weak link of the royal family.

" _Now_ she's even denied me Neferure! Making her duty bound, dress like a man! She's out of my reach like this, the **throne** is out of my-!" 

"Prince. There is **no** need to state the obvious. Now," raising her body to prevent Thutmose from doing the unthinkable, Apep resumed playing with her favourite toy. " **If** you could bother to heed my advice, I have something very interesting for you to hear and know. But... aren't we old associates, despite your temper? Have a heart. **Listen** to me."

Thutmose could barely stay calm. Inhaling as much as possible, he fixed the iron chair, sitting on it like his strength was sapped in an instant.

"Speak."

If Apophis had hands, it would've rubbed them in glee to match its current joyful expression. 

"I happened to be the bearer of  _wonderful_ news. The princess will look for a consort. She's on the market now~"

That changed Thutmose's mood a little. "Is she?"

"But... not you."

His anger was boiling over at this point. "Might I suggest an alternative solution? As your trusted advisory, I must say..." 

The hiss that came from the armless god was that of an amused one. "You're not ex- _ss_ -actly her type-"

"Enough!" Thutmose was beyond livid. "I have followed your advise since the days I crawled! But you've brought nothing but misery! WHY should I listen to you once more?!"

"Because _thi-ss_ time, it will certainly make you Pharaoh."

The slow crawl of perfect annunciation coming from the god left a little tingle slide down the prince's spine like formless water.

"No more waiting. No more poses. No more **longing**. You **will** be King. And you **WILL** sit on your father's throne."

That was convincing enough. "What... what should I do?"

The snake shook it's head, red eyes smiling where a scaled mouth prevented it from doing so.

"Don't concern yourself. That's what your men are for. You just stay **here**. Sit down and relax..." With Thutmose doing exactly what was suggested without question, Apophis continued. "The princess... is a mere obstacle. Should she have a... _little_ accident, say, a training one. What's keeping a poor, crying,  _heart broken_ Hati from filling that hole of loneliness  _else-ss-where_?"

Thutmose twirled a strand of grey hair in thought. "I would rather marry an unbarren woman like Neferure... however..." Liking the idea of getting rid of two birds with one stone, but wary of the selfish god before him, the prince still remained cautious. "This would be a scandal if I'm found out. Family is sacred, Apophis. If I'm ousted in this lifetime, **my** heart is at stake, but YOU will be just fine. What do **you** have to gain from this?"

"Ah... but isn't your birthright _sacred_ as well, your grace? The role you were _born_ for? The divine right to rule under _almighty_ Ra?"

" _Answer_ my question, you poisonous beast. What do **you** have to gain from this?" 

Letting a forked tongue out, Apophis resumed her speech. "All I wish... is to continue serving you, Prince Thutmose. Or should I call you..."

A black tail swished in anger, almost revealing her presence to the whispering fiend.

" **King** Thutmose."

A small smile formed on the conspiring prince, the shadows on the iron chair hiding an endless pit of a lifetime's worth of starvation from power.

"Ah, Apophis. This was your plan the whole time... now I see clear."

Collecting the thrown goblet from the ground, he called for the slave to bring his men to the chambers.

"Where are those blasted, _useless_ imbeciles? I cannot rely on them. No... I need someone better."

"Someone who has the princess' unconditional trust? One that could... lead her to a safe place, perhapss?"

"Hm. Yes. Great idea. But first. I need to tell those baboons they have a task to complete. You may go when you wish."

"Certainly my liege."

The snake god let the candles die out peacefully, its appearance vanishing in the air alongside all their lives. The charcoal coloured smoke reflected the god's true intentions for the scheming figure, impatiently waiting to assign his latest plot against the Pharaoh.  

Making sure she isn't heard, the black cat kept to the shadows, where her energy would not be sapped after staying in the mortal, ancient realm for too long.

_So **this** is how it happened... _

The only proof of the demi-god's presence went with her, a shining scarab amulet still hanging on her neck despite all the years passed.

_I'll deal with YOU later._

Seeing the snake leave the room from whenst she came, the goddess of reconstruction, defender of the Pharaoh, started powering through the stairways.

"It has to be done."

Thutmose had just concluded his explaination to his goons. One of them had a simple task to bribe a certain someone to their future King's favour.

"Tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Isis prayer comes from an ancient chant which was used in worshipping rituals.
> 
> Gotta note something quick: I was tempted to watch AC: Origins for research material, but kinda stopped to keep this story original. From what little I've seen, it should've been its own game. (How many origin stories can the brotherhood get?)
> 
> Nobody knows what exactly happened to Princess Neferure. Her fate is unclear to this day. Turning her uncle into the villain is much better than the vizier, cause that would be expected. Plus it turns this into a family affair, non?
> 
> As for the snake... well. Sup Moira! You had to show up eventually.
> 
> So... ah. Do you likey? :3
> 
> EDIT: JIC this isn't clear, Fareeha is Princess Nerf, Ana is Pharaoh Hati and Angela is the black cat.
> 
> Hmm... wonder what HER name is... I dunno.


	4. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As two eternal rivals prepare to face each other, a slain princess follows the path laid before her.

The big blue flames of the lit snuffers and rushlights couldn't have shone brighter in the dead of night. A quiet hum of peace could be felt in the surroundings, themselves created by well forged memories and the soothing scents of glass candles. A familiar noise started to surround the dreamer. He was at the entrance of the stone temple created by her majesty, Queen Hatshepsut. The night insects started singing harmonic tunes of old notes, talking amongst one another. The nocturne sounds delighted the God of the Moon, Khonsu, as he helped the other half of the sun make passage across the skies. It helped the flow of time pass slightly quicker under his watchful stare.

Apart from the high priest, who was currently walking as a much younger version of himself, there was no man in sight. The fog, naturally created by the abundance of robust trees, was grey, barely covering the pale rays all around the moon's healthy glow. The dark blue sky had all constellations on full display, to be seen with the naked eye, untrained or otherwise. Hm.

Was it him, or was the Canis Majoris constellation hard to see...?

A few watch dogs started barking at the minimal sounds they found suspect, their barks the only disturbance in the vicinity. Scorpions littered the entrance's stairs in pairs, little black critters escaping any sort of light emitting from Khonsu's presence. To the locals, they were quite harmless, if left alone. Enjoying the view, the priest sat down, bringing out his childhood long flute, itself made out of precious bamboo.

Blowing soft winds into the four holes, giving peace and relaxation to his sleeping body and mind, the priest couldn't have been happier.

His soul however, noticed something was definitely wrong with the moon.

The blackend sky started swallowing the moon, the lunar disk disappearing into a smile, until there was nothing left.

Letting the flute drop loudly against the floor, the vizier recognised the bad omen. He climbed up the stone stairway in a rush, the priest grabbed the nearest torch. He started swaying it towards the statues, moving it in various directions. From within the depths of the temple, the statue of Ma'at, the goddess representing order and justice, held a black cat onto its lap. Its piercing blue orbs had been unnoticed by the mortal, still residing outside. The warm light shone upon the stone maced faces, all representing the Pharaohs of the past. Sighing out of frustration, the torch was lowered momentarily, making the man wonder what to do next.

Whispers started to echo from the bottom of their mouths...

_It will happen soon... hurry... you must reach the temple..._

It was a voice. A human one. Soft, melodic.

It was unrecognisable. The priest ran through the entrance, unaware of the shadows that followed him. Once inside, he saw familiar sights. The many glorious deeds of Queen Hati were engraved on the walls of Djser-Djeseru, her mortuary temple. He raised his head, feeling a chill breeze down his spine. Turning around, he saw someone he knew, but could not see his face. His legs being his master, the priest could do nothing but follow him, despite screaming towards himself not to do so. The omen he had just witnessed told him something very bad will happen soon...

He was led to the sanctuary area containing the training ground, stopping when he brought his sword out within the master's wheel. Except it was not his sword. The voices coming from his body and the one infront of him were muted, almost like they spoke underwater. Placing the torch into an empty holder, he accepted the challenge, feeling happy to have a worthy adversary to spar with. Throughout the sparks forged quickly during their duel, the priest could almost tell whom he was fighting against. Whoever's conscious he was living through was clearly holding back. After a few powerful swings, his opponent fell onto the ground, having been disarmed and defeated. He felt himself reach out a hand, for the fallen man to use as a pivot to arise to start another round. Now the priest, through his avatar's eyes, can see him clearly.

_HURRY-!!_

It was the-

'Forgive me, your grace.'

Drawing an iron dagger, his eyes showed a hint of sadness, before diving in for a strike.

Howling in pain alongside his avatar, the priest went for his face, his sight instantaneously failing him throughout the pain and shock, as more blades fiercely descended upon him. Only the shadows flickering against the walls of the temple were witnesses of such a hideous crime. Three of them gleefully kept striking the fallen figure even long after his avatar could no longer attempt any sort of self defence. With his last remaining eye, he saw himself fall on the ground, a small vessel containing purple liquid smashing against it. Raising his hand, soiled with both the mysterious fluid and his own blood, he felt an ever growing ache take over his whole body, death slowly overtaking his senses.

'W- _Why_...'

By the power of Ra, he'd recognise that voice anywhere-!!

The traitor looked away, unable to stomach what he was forced to commit. One of the smiling assassins drew his own blade out, pulling it upwards, until his grin turned sickeningly sadistic. 'Because you're in our way, _princess_. Now... do us a favour and DIE already, will ya-?!'

The pain of losing his other eye was not enough for the priest to awaken from the lucid nightmare.

Feeling part of her hair being cut, one last word was heard. ' _Path-sss-etic_.'

An insistent hiss started growing around him, raising in volume, before losing consciousness into an eternal slumber. All the priest could see now was himself, staring down towards the slain princess, as she laid motionless under the rays of the returned moonlight.

" **No**..."

The userpers tossed the blood stained swords, uncaring of whom exactly the statues around them represented, watching the Nubian forged steel clang loudly next to the dead monarch. Raising their swords towards the ceiling, three voices yelled with all might:

_'Long live the King--!! **Long live the King--!!** '_

 

**_LONG LIVE KING THUTMOSE_ **

 

" **NO--!!** "

Bolting upwards with fear all over his body, the priest held onto his chest, wheezing in the process. The dream was too real to not have been a premonition. Turning towards the scented candles, the high priest realised that they have long been snuffed out. Almost like someone did it on purpose, to not see more from the dream and learn from it. Jolting out of bed, he grabbed his trusted cane, using the bedpost as support to stand up. He may not be as young as he used to be, but he will be damned if the he'll let the future of his country die in the barbaric way that he just witnessed. The voice he heard before entering the temple told him to reach Djser-Djeseru quickly as possible. But he couldn't go on his own. He had just gone through a horrible experience of feeling someone's death reel and actually going through it. He could still feel harsh steel piercing through flesh, the ghost wounds stinging all around his body. If the princess, a seasoned warrior, couldn't handle the ambush due to a surprise attack, how could **he** , an old feeble man, possibly even **entertain** the idea of standing up to those _fiends_? If he did, he would die alongside the princess, his word against them being as useful as the Nile without any water as a dead man.

No. He had to warn the Pharaoh first. Bring in support. **Then** warn the princess before _he_ shows up.

And when he does, he'll be put under arrest for conspiring against the Pharaoh and the royal family. The dagger should be enough proof, even if unused, as it must have been coated with _some_ sort of poison to have burned so hard. As long as the lunar eclipse didn't start, he still had time.

_I hope I have interpreted Ma'at's vision correctly..._

And that he wasn't too late.

* * *

Bastet could NOT believe what she was witnessing. There she was, using her human vessel's spiritual energy to project herself back into the far past, warning the high priest through the weaves of dreams to go to the tabernacle before Apep strikes again for the first time.

And **what does he do**.

He goes to warn the Pharaoh instead. Who was severely unwell. And was _at the opposite side of the Djser-Djeseru_. Shaking her head feverishly, the feline goddess started running towards the future murder scene, avoiding all sources of light to prevent her host from waking from slumber. This was her last chance to save Neferura from a gruesome death, which was unjust from the start. She had finally managed to give her the glass cylinder containing the blood of Anubis. Its contents would help anyone who had just died return to the living, as a whole being.

Of course, the only way for that to _work_ was to...

She was getting ahead of herself. The princess couldn't avoid death. That much was certain.

At least... her heart will be safe. She will end up in Duat once more. But this tim-

Bastet could feel her link to the mortal world slowly start to reawaken from her dreams.

No. Not yet.

Just a little longer...

_Just a little...!_

* * *

Silence was the accompanying atmosphere found within the temple.

The warm, scarlet light stoking from the denderas gave the midnight visitor much needed comfort. A woman, now free of her battle armour, but still well armed, stood beside a wall. Even with the two sheathed swords by either side of her waist, no one could deny she was a beautiful woman. She looked small compared to the surrounding towering pillars. Staring upwards, the princess recalled what the high priest told her. There was a small chance that the Pharaoh will not remain with them much longer. Letting the flames on the torch brighten the sculpted scriptures residing on the Pharaoh's deeds, Neferure remained lost in thought. The subject pained her, but if she had to think about it, now was the time.

She would certainly miss Queen Hati's guidance and wisdom. Not to mention all her love.

Still...

_Will I be able to surpass my mother...? Will I manage to make her proud...?_

Until a voice cracked from the darkness.

"Aren't you usually at the Red Chapel of Amun at this hour, princess? What brings you here?"

Neferure whirled around to face the man who gave her the fright of her life. Her demeanour calmed instantly after recognising him. "Shaheen... don't you EVER do that to me again," sheathing one of her swords back, she smiled. "I swear, you made me see Osiris for a second there." 

The sentry captain smiled back. He bowed slightly, wanting only to make a small conversation with the princess.

"Please princess, you humble me. I cannot compare to Osiris, figures to the likes of you."

Looking back to the chiselled walls, Neferure resumed staring towards the paintings, having returned to her previous musings.

"Shaheen... pray. This may be sudden. However... I wish you will be honest with what I ask."

"Certainly sire. Whatever is on your mind, I shall assess it with utmost honesty."

Still giving the captain of the local city guards her back, Neferure let one single thought escape her lips.

"Will I be a good Pharaoh...?"

Shaheeen folded his arms, lost in thought. Then, he gave his answer, taking a deep breath. He held Neferure still, one hand placed on her shoulder. "The fact that you made that question... means that you are already on the right path. Your Highness." Noticing the tenseness around Neferure did not lessen despite his kind comment, Shaheen thought of another method to ease the princess' nerves. Removing his hand, the city guard started walking towards the training grounds.

"Perhaps Set is intruding your thoughts at the moment. Mind I suggest we venture elsewhere?"

Pondering at Shaheen's suggestion, Neferure finally turned her back towards her mother's mural. She needed someway to clear her mind.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Having reached the training wheel, the two soldiers serving the Pharaoh stood in front of one another at opposite end of the master's circle. "It seems like only yesterday when I first saw you as a child, princess."

He needed to become a stone if he ever wanted to see his beloved daughter again. But, despite the treacherous knife hidden within...

"It seems only yesterday when I almost lost my fingers at your command, Shaheen."

Chuckling his nerves away, the sentry guard slowly brought his sword out towards his opponent. "I am but a servant of Pharaoh Hati. Do go easy on me, sire."

Drawing their swords, with Neferure keeping her mother's Khopesh unused, both remained quiet for a few moments.

"May Montu be satisfied by our fight."

Before the first loud spark of many caused by the impact of metal started their duel.

* * *

With one last, powerful strike, Neferure knocked Shaheen down to the ground. Curving her posture, something akin to a laugh escaped her mouth. "Looks like you've gotten old, my dear friend. Care I give you a minute for round two?" Raising a hand, Neferure approached her fallen opponent confidently, unaware of the hidden, malintentioned stares surrounding her.

Her guard was completely exposed.

Looking over towards the mural, Shaheen closed his eyes, wrapped in his dark thoughts.

The memory of the letter containing his daughter's hair removed all hesitation.

"Shaheen...?"

Not letting her hand retreat back to her unused weapon, Shaheen stared into the princess dead in the eye.

Only a trace of sadness could be seen.

"Forgive me, your grace."

Bringing out a stolen iron dagger from the Numbian blacksmiths, he lunged forward, not allowing Neferure to escape the tip of his blade despite her swiftness. Howling in agonising pain, hands going straight for her left eye, she let go of her weapon out of confusion. As the royal sword touched the ground, the wounded princess soon followed suit. And the flames of the temple saw the dance of treachery begin once anew.

Lifting her hand towards Shaheen, it was only then Neferure realised her precious token had gotten destroyed.

Both out of pain and misery, with her hand covered in blood and purple liquid, Neferure used what little remained of her energy to know.

"W... _Why_..."

Shaheen could only look away from his princess' stare, sensing her looking at him during the last moments of her life, cutting parts of her hair as proof that he had bested her. For his daughter's sake. He did not join the traitor's glee, having raised the swords he had given them to frame the Numibians, as they chanted over the princess' fresh pool of blood.

Letting her head hit the floor with one last breath, the moon's rays reflected the sentry guard's guilt, listenning to the overbearing shadow of Ma'at crying out for justice. 

All three men raised their blood coated swords again and tossed them carelessly to the ground, confident no mortal will ever know what conspired behind the princess' death, that the truth died with her.

Lifting their own blades, they started chanting in the name of their leader.

"LONG LIVE THE KING-!!! **LONG LIVE THE KING-!!** "

 

_Path-sss-etic_

_LONG LIVE KING THUTMOSE-!!_

_Forgive me your Highness-!!_

_The princess is dead! Find_

 

the murderers  
                                      the murderers  
                                                                              murderers  
                                                                                                                      **murder**

 

 **Mur**    

**der**

 

It had felt like many decades had passed. The princess woke up from the cold tiles of the ground, staring towards her surroundings. Going straight for her face, Neferure realised her sight had returned somehow. She definitely wasn't in the Field of Reeds. The place was too desolate, too empty. She had to be in the realms of the lost souls. She cannot see her Ba anywhere. That was already not a good sign.

How will she be judged without her-

**!!!**

Neferure went white, clutching the middle of her chest, realising the spot where her heart should reside contained nothing. Not even a single heartbeat. For it was removed, her only way of salvation taken away from her due to the nature of her death. Sinking onto her knees, the princess could only weep, thinking she was cursed to walk aimlessly into the void of the other world for eternity.

Suddenly, sounds of dust twirling through a gust of wind started forming in front of the slain princess. Water started emerging from the stoned tiles, climbing up to slowly form a creature of the night free of any deity's control.  

Wordlessly, Neferure lifted her defeated eyes, welcoming anything and anyone that came in her state of shock.

"Your High- _nesss_."

_R U N_

Stepping outside of the newly formed snake skin, Apep walked towards Neferure, her soothing voice offering comfort.

_D o n o t l i s t e n t o h e r_

"Who would've thought to meet you here. This is not a place for one such as yourself." For a moment.

The deity's face changed from soft to terrifying, making Neferure realise the hilts of her swords were now empty. "I'm afraid there will be no Shu or Maahes to protect you from me _here_ , your Highness. It's a pity you have lost your heart... but as a host, _you will do._ " It was only then Neferure recognised the snake god even the almighty Ra feared to face. Backing away in fear, a swift movement under her chin caught her attention. Somehow, the tiny flask containing the purple liquid given to her by the scribbler many years before returned back into it's whole form.

Grabbing it out of instinct, she tossed it straight into the water serpent's face, feeling a sense of victory as she yelled loudly in pain, recoiling like it was made out of stinging hot acid. The purple liquid then started following a trail as it touched the ground, glowing into the darkness seen in the distance. Recognising the blood smeared on the floor, the water serpent screamed towards the running figure, who ran as if hungry jackals were chasing her.

"Run! Run with all your might! But once you'll stray from the path, there will be no one to protect you--!!"

Neferure wanted to retort to that comment, but when doing so, she realised she had no voice.  _Curse Nunet-!_ The mention of Apep's origin made her stop on her tracks. What if she was being lured straight into the serpent's trap?

She turned, expecting Apep to attack directly at any minute-

" _Apep._ "

Crawling out of the shadows, a pair of unmistakable blue eyes followed the echo of a single word.

A golden aura came into view, illuminating the entire landscape for as far as the eye can see. Still standing in the purple glow covered in Osiris' markings, Neferure stared at the exposed back of another goddess. The water snake god bowed slightly towards the feline goddess out of mockery, a little out of admiration.

"The lady of the east... _Bastet_. How _lovely_ of you to show up here as well."

After spending many years yearning to see her once more, the princess finally laid eyes on her saviour, craving to call out for her name until her voice went horse.

_**That's** her name...!_

Lifting the mighty staff, Bastet slammed the tip of her weapon loudly on the floor, never breaking away from the adversary.

Neferure saw both of her swords return back to their hilts. She was no longer armless. Reaching for-

" **No**. Leave us."

Despite being voiceless, Bastet could see the pain flash through the princess' eyes. They flashed gold for a mere seconds, but Neferure was unaware of that too brief change. Seeing the familiar colour of her sleeping love, Bastet redirected her thoughts towards her eternal opponent, a calm visage of stone replacing all emotions.

"I should've know **you** were behind of all this. Wasn't swallowing the barque of Ra enough for you?"

Ignoring the shocked gasp emitted from the mortal, the two immortals started circling each other.

"Bast-y, how _ever_ did you find out? I made sure Khonsu kept that a secret by keeping his vision pointed at the dark side of the moon. No one knows yet~"

"I do," the goddess' stare was exceptionally heavy, "And you have doomed us all out of your greed and careless vanity."

When Apep smiled brightly towards Bastet, Neferure stayed where she was. She had the choice of walking or running away.

But she **won't**.

"Didn't I tell you to leave us, Neferure? Have you already forgotten what I told you...?"

The princess waited until Bastet finally curved her neck towards her, making direct eye contact for the first time in decades.

"I'm sure you can handle yourself. But... do not stray from the path, no matter what your surroundings will do to make you do so. Now **go**."

Removing the part of her shortened cloak hiding her left arm, Bastet made an enchantment through her staff, allowing a radiating glow to start building from her back.

Swiftly as the wind surrounding her, turquoise and gold surrounded the deliverer of wrath and evil, the transformation was big and slightly intimidating. For growing out of her back were actual wings, were tattooed ones once resided. Dark, flowing black hair changed swiftly into long glowing shades, descending till the tips to transform into a beautiful sequin of golden mist. Black horns formed on the top of the deity's skull, but undeniably small, jet black pointed lynx ears also appeared at the sides of her head. Placing a golden tail around her waist, she patiently waited for her opponent's next move. Bastet was both the daughter of Isis and Ra, after all.

Despite all power at her disposal, she was always a peace keeper first.

The heart that Neferure lost through her unnatural death could've burst open at that moment.

Apep looked at Bastet as if seeing her for the first time. Fear unmistakably started being reflected into her once over confident glance.

"Wait... I thought Maftet... **it cannot be**..."

"She has perished, yes. Through your hand. But she lives on."

Her facial expression became a mix between anger and pure determination. "Through _me_."

At that, Apep transformed, growing larger in size, using all the water surrounding them at her disposal. Bastet immediately turned back.

"Follow the trail! Stay away from any trace of water! Look for the lotus flower--!"

That's when reality hit Neferure once and for all.

She was in love with a goddess. And in that very moment, her presence was a mere distraction.

Pointing her staff towards the princess, Bastet made sure to reassure Neferura once again.

" **We shall meet again**."

Nodding towards the winged deity, she broke into a run, wordlessly taking flight towards wherever the glowing lights led her.

Satisfied that the princess finally heeded her words, Bastet gave one final glance towards Neferure's fading silhouette until it disappeared into the darkness. The water snake demon was now in it's complete form, hissing towards her eternal rival once more. Without any hint of sorrow in her actions, Bastet lifted her staff, letting the overwhelming glow surrounding her wings take over her entire astral body.

She looked upwards towards the gigantic beast before her without fear or recoil.

"In the name of Ra and Set... I **will** destroy you."

Lowering her enormous maw towards Bastest, Apep was no longer in the mood to play with her food.

'You always talk too much Bast... _let me ssss-silence you **once and for all**_.'

Whipping her tail fiercely against the ground, making it shake into rumble, Apophis lunged towards Bastet, who avoided her strike swiftly. Using her winged form, the feline goddess dashed for a horizontal cut, aiming straight for her opponent's open jaw.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music inspiration for the vizier's dream: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLg_wp0IXoI
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this update. I don't know if this is the last one yet, but I gotta start working on those assignments soon enough... in the meaning time, if you could possibly leave a review or some advice, I'd be most grateful. :-)
> 
> This was supposed to be a short story. L-O-L
> 
> (The princess eventually becoming Fareeha and the implied hostess of Bastet will meet very soon...)
> 
> Till next time, dear reader.


End file.
